Finding Taylor Lautner
by Blissful Melomaniac
Summary: This is about me and my best friend trying to find Taylor Lautner. Random, funny, and wierd. Please R&R! Written by me, and Sunshine-96.
1. What ever happened?

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight :)**

**OKAY! Warning, this may have complete and total randomness in it, please refrain from bashing in your computer screen, if you dont like this story:) Please review! Thanks for reading! And if you see the name 'Holly' Thats me, if you see the name 'rachel' or 'rach' thats sunshine-96.**

Sunshine-96 : what ever happened to taylor lautner when he pretended to be a dinosaur that ate my posters!???

Holslter09 : idk... =) lol

Sushine-96: maybe we should go find him..... and make him do the peace sign *giggles*

Hollster09: Yeah! *grabs magnifying glass* Lets go!

Sunshine-96: *grabs notepad and pen* YEAH!

Hollster09: *runs into woods arm in arm with you* Now,, where is he?

Sunshine-96 : *thinks really hard* hmm.... if you were a super cute/a-dork-able teenage hollywood actor... where would you go...?

Hollster09: LETS CHECK THE ICECREAM STORE`

Sunshine-96: YEAH! *heads to icecream store with hollster09*

Hollster09: *GETS DISTRACTED AND BUYS ICECREAM*

Sunshine-96: HOLLY! we mustn't forget- OOH ICECREAM *buys icecream too*

Hollster09: *eats icecream and then starts looking in bathroom stalls for jacob*

Sunshine-96: you mean taylor..?? and ANYWAY WHY IN THE FLIPPING HECK WOULD HE BE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!???? or were you looking in the mens room...... *GASP*

Hollster09: yeah taylor sorry! lol :) and WHY WOULDNT HE BE IN THERE?! LOL *okay, walks out of the bathroom* where do you wanna look?

Sunshine-96: hmmm........... the video game store!!??

Hollster09: YEAH! *runs to the video store and starts throughing videos everywhere and yelling WHERE ARE YOU TAYLOR!*

Sunshine-96: *video srote guy glares at us and screams for us to get out since u recked his store* ugh nice.... lets go get some disguises.... :DDDDDD

Hollster09: *slaps video store guys arm and yells how dare you?! Then runs to the disquises store LOL*

Sunshine-96: *walks in disguise store with you* what disguises should we get!???

Hollster09: *gasp* Theres a pigman mask over there i want that one!*

Sunshine-96: GASP! maybe i'll be.... *grabs moutain dew can disguise* do you think this will work?

Hollster09: OF COURSE IT WILL! *smiles* *buys diguises and put them on and runs back to video store with her mountaion dew friend walks slowly around store......then shout/ whispers SUNSHI- I MEAN MOUNTAIN DEW CAN- LOOK BEHIND THAT SHELF! IT KINDA LOOKS LIKE....TAYLOR!*

Sunshine-96: shout/whispers back* EEK I THINK IT IS! *walks over to guy with her pig man friend* he-oh.... *stares at super ugly dude with Hollster09 and starts backing away slowly* THAT IS SOOOO NOT TAYLOR!!! *gets kicked out again by manager*

Hollster09: haha *says oh my gosh! I know where we should go! to the movie theater!*

Sunshine-96: YEAH! *heads to movie theater with you*

Hollster09: *gets distracted and buys popcorn*

Sunshine-96: HOLLY! WE CANNOT GET DISTRACTED AGAIN! *shout/whispers at you* now wherre would he be...?

**HEY! :) Hope you liked it, :) Please review!**


	2. Gotta be sneaky

**Disclaimer: We still dont own twilight :)**

Hollster09: SORRY! well we cant interrup the movie. and im not looking in the bathroom again. *gets idea* lets go to the mall! Maybe hes at aeropostale.. and if hes not i need some new jeans anyway....

Sunshine-96: OKAY! lets go! *heads to areo*

Hollster09: OKAY!*runs in store whispers should we ask the workers if they've seen him?*

Sunshine-96: *whispers back* i don't know... if we say HIS name it might start a riot..

Hollster09: yeah.. *walks around nonchalauntly.....looks under shelves.....looks behind racks whispers CRAP HES NOT HERE! Where to now?*

Sunshine-96: hm.... what store does teeage guys love..... OOH!! DICKS SPORTING GOODS!!!!!

Hollster09: YEAH* runs to store, okay, ill look in hunting, you look in.. uh football section and we'll meet at the baseball stuff. Runs to hunting.. looks through guns, and camo hats, and bullets,*

Sunshine-96: *runs to football section* ugh... i do not understand this section. *looks around* *sees library card that says taylor lautner* HE WAS HERE!!! but he's not anymore!! HURRY we must look for him else where! *runs to baseball section to look for you*

Hollster09: *you told me what happened and then I scream for 10 minutes and then say lets go to the store beside this one which is... KAY JEWLERS!*

Sunshine-96: YEAH! WE- wait... why would a teenage guy go to kay jewelers??? AW WHO CARES!? LETS GO THERE ANY WAY! *runs to kay jewelers with you and starts lookin for him*

Hollster09: CLUES CAN BE ANYWHERE! GOSH! *runs into kay jewelers with you and starts looking everywhere but then realizes this store is really tiny so we run to the dip-n-dot stand and ask the dude selling dip-n-dots if hes seen a tall,dark and handsom guy and he said no so you start crying and I say SUCK IT UP WE HAVE TO KEEP GOINGG!!!!!*

Sunshine-96: *sniffels* I K-KNOW I'M S-SORRY!! *yells* where could he be (be) (be) (be) OOH I KNOW!!! lets go look at Hollister! you know, the dark store that has an overwhelming scent of cologne in it!???

Hollster09: yes i know the store! *runs into Hollister- and gasps*

Sunshine-96: OMG!! is it him!???? *screams at you*

Hollster09: NO! Its....its.......its.....its....... THERE NEW LINE OF POLOS!! HOW CUTE!!!!! OMGG IM GETTING ALL OF THE COLORS!

Sunshine-96: OMG I WANTS SOME TOO!! *rips thorugh all the polos til i find smalls*

Hollster09: *digs for smalls and we end up buying them all so the store person kicks us out and then i say,, maybe hes not in this mall....*

Sunshine-96: *slaps forehead* YOU ARE SO RIGHT! ...where do we go now??

Hollster09: *lets check at winndixie, im hungry *

Sunshine-96: walks in winn-dixie and buys chips* hmm... where would a teenage guy look for stuff in winn-dixie?

Hollster09: Lets check in the magazines! *runs to magazines OMG Look, theres a guy hinding behind a magazine.. lets see who it is. I walk over and rip magazine from his hands- and gasp*

Sunshine-96: *says GASP is it him, is it him, is it him!?????*

Hollster09: NO ITS PIGMAN! RUNNN!! *screams while running out of winndixie and hides behind dumpster... where to now?*

Sunshine-96: *screams too and hides behind dumpster with you* hmmmm... HEY he was at the mtv VMA's last night!! maybe he's still in new york! *runs and buys plane tickets*

Hollster09: YEAH! Great idea! *gets tickets with you, when we get there we ask everone for directions to MTV VMA place, and someone FINALLY tells us how to get there but when we do... PIGMANS THERE! So I whisper we gotta be sneaky rachel, sneaky*

**HAHA hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. At the hotel

**Disclaimer: We dont own anything :)**

Sunshine-96: *whispers* yeah we gotta be sneaky! *asks somebody if they seen taylor* CRAPP they said he left since they were over... lets see if we can find the hotel he's stayin at!

Hollster09: YEAH! *finds phone book and calls all the hotels close by and asks Is Taylor Lautner staying here? until one says "yes ma'am he is.' EEKK! Thank you sir! I say, then hang up. TO THE HOTEL LA ROOCHE* Gay name i know, i just typed something LOL

Sunshine-96: lol nice.. EEK! lets go! *grabs ur hand and runs to hotel*

Hollster09: *asks dude working their "Is Taylor Lautner still here?" he nods,"Yes he is." "What room is he in?" "im not at liberty to tell you that." I sigh. "okay." I turn to you, lets go look through all the rooms!*

Sunshine-96: YEAH! *runs into supply closet* HERE put this maid uniform on so we can pretend to be staff and get one of those keys that opens every room!

Hollster09: YOUR SO SMART! *puts on uniform and knocks on door a lady opens it and were holding towels, "Hi did you call for more towels?" i say. "no.. but thanks anyway." She says. we go to next door and here someone talking that sounds like Jacob..... I lean into the door... Is it him is it him?? Then you knock.....*

Sunshine-96: *knocks on door and a hairy fat dude with bad acne comes out and yells 'WHAT!???' with beer breath*

Hollster09: EW! *RUNS TO ANOTHER DOOR AND BANGS ON IT. A LADY ANSWERS HOLDING A GUN WHAT DO YOU WANT!? AND WE RUN AWAY*

Sunshine-96: man this hotel is huge! there has to be an easier way to find him... I KNOW! lets hide in a closet and then when the manager walks away we'll look in his computer!!

Hollster09: OKAY! *runs to computer and types in taylor lautner... It says hes in room 899 GOSH! Thats all the way at the top.. Lets go!*

Sunshine-96: YEAH! *runs to elevator* omg...you have got to be kidding.. THE ELEVATOR IS CLOSED DOWN!??? *stomps foot* guess we're walkin' the stairs...

hollster09: *stomps foot too. Okay... Walks half way up the staires and is very tired.. Looks at you. Is it worth it rach??*

Sunshine-96: *wipes sweat from forehead and pulls out pic of taylor* IDK is it???

Hollster09: *stares at picture..* of course it is! Lets keep going!

Susnhien-96: yeah! *starts to climb stairs again but gets distracted my vending machine* ooooooh can we PLEEEEEEASE take a break and get some snacks???????

Hollster09: Yeah! *gets snack then hears somehting*... SOMEONES COMING DOWN THE STAIRES!

Sunshine-96: OMG! we SO aren't supposed to be here! we gots to hide! *looks around desperatley

Hollster09: *AHHHH!!! Hides behind vending machine* WHo is it??

Sunshine-96: shhh... *listens* *manager mutters "hmm. and pe said that she saw two teenage girls come up here.. oh well"* PHEW that was close!

Hollster09: PHEW! okay :) you ready to keep going? *Starts running up staires*

Sunshine-96: *runs up staires* MAN is it HOT in here! *starts sweating

Hollster09: EW! Then we need to go clean up... *runs into bathroom*

Sunshine-96: *runs into bathroom and gets nice and fresh and clean*

Hollster09: *looks at you..*Where to now?

**Cliffy huh? heheh please please please review!**


	4. Little boufauntness

**Disclaimer: we still dont own anything. :)**

Sunshine-96: well, i think we should rest and start walkin the staires again tomorrow *grins*

Hollster09: okay. *rests for the night, then gets an idea... CRAP HE LEFT WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING! dang, were stupid, lets start lookin in stores around this hotel!*

Sunshine-96: YEAH! *heads into store*

Hollster09: btw this is a clothes store *runs to the teen boy section, looks through racks and finds charlie the unicorn.* HEY CHARLIE! DO YOU WANNA HELP US LOOK?!

Sunshine-96: *charlie yells 'FLIPPIN NO! i'm looking for my kidney again you idiots!!!!!* *gasps and runs away*

Hollster09: OH MAN! BAD CHARLIE! *runs into another store...*

Sunshine-96: WAIT A DARN SECOND! what if he went back to california???

Hollster09: *gasp* He so could've . *buys plane ticket to cali* *gets there and gets distracted by weird black dude playing piano in the airport* (really, this black dude was playing piano and like singin jazz when I picked up my sister from the airport one time. LOL)

Sunshine-96: hahahahha nice... *sighs* MAN HOW LONG IS THIS PLANE RIDE!??

Hollster09: ummm didnt you see the start gets there star??

Sunshine-96: um. *blushes* no. *giggles* OH WELL we're here so lets- omg... we are such idiots. he's in vancouver, canada filming eclipse!

Hollster09: HAHAH YEah he is! *goes to canada.... LOOK! Theres the building their filming it in! LETS GO!*

Sunshine-96: *runs and then stops* WAIT! they won't let us in there! we're not in the cast!

Hollster09: oh ,man.. okay. I gottta plan, *whispers to you* We can wait till late tonight and then when taylor come's out, we can kidnap him!*

Sunshine-96: *giggles and mulls over plan* thats good.. but wait. if we kidnap him he may not like us!

Hollster09: yeah.. BUT! We could just not kidnap him, and instead just talk to him!

Sunshine-96: SO TRUE! *giggles* i can't wait...

Hollster09: OKAY! *waits till time for everyone to leave... everyone comes out but jake.. runs over to Edward, umm where is Taylor??? Edward: *in weird voice of his* Oh, he is sick tonight, we dont know when he'll get better and come film again, hes come down with 'little boufaunt-ness'. Me and you: ?!*

Sunshine-96: *stares at Edward and screams WHAT!? does that mean that he has gross hair like you??* *leans into ur shoulder and starts sobbing*

Hollster09: *NO HE DOES NOT HAVE RANK HAIR LIKE EDWARD! edward: ?!

me: Well.....

you: *stops crying*.. Okay..... well then we'll go look somewhere else.

me and you: *runs into bushes*

Edward: ?!?

Me: Well... what now?"*

Sunshine-96: haha okay.. *Grins and says YAY as we run into bushes* *taps chin* I guess we could just get a hotel and wait for him to get better...

Hollster09: Yeah! *runs to hotel, gets a room and falls asleep in like two seconds*

Sunshine-96: *takes shower and orders room service while you sleep*

Hollster09: nice.. lol *wakes up.. Hey, its night again, lets go see if taylor's better! *

**PLEAZSEEEEEEEEEE review!:) **


	5. We found Taylor!

**Disclaimer: We STILLLL do not own twilight,.... **

Sunshine-96: *grins* OKAY!

Hollster09: *runs to the thingadoodle place, and sees Edward and his little boufaunt and lipstick doing cirus tricks*

Sunshine-96: *busts out laughing*

Hollster09: *laughs with you until her side hurts, then she sneaks by a window to see if she can see taylor, CRAP HES NOT HERE!*

Sunshine-96: *sighs* well maybe he's still not better! HEY we should send him a get well soon card!

Hollster09: YEAH! *runs back to hotel and starts writing card, "Dearest Taylor, we heard you had 'little boufaunt-ness, we hope you get better soon, we'd love to visit you.. :)" now, you can write one*

Sunshine-96: okay! *starts writing mine, "Dear Taylor, we heard you were sick and we hope you get better really soon 'cause we love you and think ur awesome!'* *reads yours* *does cute pouty face and whines 'AWWW urs is better!*

Hollster09: WHATEVER! I like yours! *GASP*! we can trade!

Sunshine-96: *GASPS* yeah! *trys to hand you mine but accidentally drops it in the mud* *starts crying*

Hollster09: *conforts you..* Its oka- OH MY FLIPPIN GOSH! THERE TAYLOR WALKING ACROSS THE ROAD TO THE DOCTORS OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine-96: *GASPS* OMG I HAVE AN IDEA!

Hollster09: WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?!? *jumps up and down*

Sunshine-96: we should go take care of him until he feels better! *smiles*

Hollster09: AW! Okay! *runs up to Taylor, but stops short, OMG-J! THATS FLIPPIN PIGMAN DRESSED UP AS TAYLOR! EEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* *runs away*

Sunshine-96: EEEEEEK! *runs away too* CRAP! do you think he might come to the doc. if he's still sick?

Hollster09: *gasp* YEAH! He would! but, we have to be careful, pigman could dress up as him again.. *runs to doc office*

Sunshine-96: *grins* YAY we do have to be careful of pigm- OMG! i think i see him! awwww he looks so sick and down :(

Hollster09: aww he does! *runs over to sit by him* Are you okay taylor?

Sunshine-96: *sits on his other side and taylor says 'not really, but.. who are you?'* *smiles and says we're rachel and holly and we are here to take care of you!*

Hollster09: *says aww okay well- EEEEEEEEEEK! I FORGOT YOUR SICKNESS WAS LITTLE BOUFAUNTNESS! EEK HE HAS A LITTLE BOUFAUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Sunshine-96: *covers mouth to cover giggles* well holly, some meds and a haircut can fix that... *tries to disguise laughing as coughing and hold taylor's hand*

Hollster09: haha ncie :) *says okay..* Then the doctors come and take jacob into the back and of course we follow:)

Sunshine-96: *holds taylor's hand while they give him little boufantness shot*

Hollster09: haha *me too*

**HEY! Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Finding Jacob

Disclaimer; We dont own anything:)

Sunshine-96: *looks at his little boufaunt and covers mouth to hide giggling

Hollster09: okay, lets skip till we take him back to his hotel *gasp* Wow, its nice here tay :) *says whil holding his hand* (dont worry, you can have the other one)

Sunshine-96: lol (thx) *gasps too* it is nice here!

Hollster09: (yw)  
taylor: thanks

holly" *stares at taylor* your so cute

rachel: *slaps holly* dont tell him that!

taylor: its okay

holly; *grins*

Sunshine-96: *giggles and whispers to you* what are we gonna do now?

Hollser09: um, well *grins* we already found him, lets find jake now!:)

Sunshine-96: yeah! and take tay with us!

Hollster09: okay! *grabs tay's arm and starts looking aroud the hotel* Where would a werewolf be???

Sunshine-96: *sneaks kiss on taylor's cheek* idk....... lets look in forks!

Hollster09: ugh! *is jealous so i kiss him on the cheek too* okay! *runs and buys plane ticket to forks

Sunshine-96: *we get there and see strange things* WAIT, huh? why does bella look like she's about to eat edward? and why does he have green eyes?? AND WHY IS HE TAN LIKE A WEREWOLF AND JAKE LOOKS HUMAN???

Hollster09: idk.. but arent they in canada?! we just seen them there?

Sunshine-96: *sighs* we're lookin for jacob not taylor, remember?? *looks at sign* omg.....

Hollster09: I know that, but bella and edward are still in canada either way! And *gasp* what does the sign say???!??!

Sunshine-96: *glares at you* this is SPOONS not forks! *giggles*

Hollster09: hahah ur a dork! well, he might still be here! *runs around like a crazy person then - pauses* Where did taylor go?!

Sunshine-96: blinks and looks around* omg... what if he got lost!??

Hollster09: EEK! OMG! *runs around frantically searching everywhere*  
Taylor: Holly, im right here, holding your hand like i have been for ten minutes!

Holly: *SUPER FLIPPIN BLUSHES* oh.......

taylor : *tries to hide giggle*

**HEY! Hope you liked it:) Please review!**


	7. Finding Nessie

**Disclaimer: We still dont own twilight.**

Sunshine-96: *tries to hide giggle like taylor but doesn't succeed* *taylor drops my hand to put his hand over my mouth*

Hollster09: HEY! Dont be mean! :*( OKAY BACK TO OUR MISSION! *starts running around the park looking for jacob*

sunshine-96: *feels bad for giggling at you and starts crying

Hollster09: aww its okay:) *smiles at you* Okay, lets find jake, where would he be???

Sunshine-96: *puts on thinking cap* hmmm... with nessie? *looks at taylor to see if he agrees

Hollster09: Taylor: *nods* okay

me: But where would Nessie be???

Sunshine-96: *pouts and stomps foot* HEY! i already came up with one idea!how bout'zers you or tay come up with one for once!?

Hollster09: me and tay: Okay. *puts on thinking cap*

me: I KNOW! Alice probably forced her into shopping! Lets go check the mall! *runs to mall and then into aeropostale (again)*

Sunshine-96: OMG! my brain just had a baby!

Hollster09: what the flippin crap are you talking about?!

Sunshine-96: *sighs and shakes head while you and taylor stare at me* i was trying to say that i had another idea.. *feels embarrassed*

Hollster09: WELL TOO FLIPPIN BAD ! i already came up with one idea!how bout'zers you or tay come up with one for once!?!!!!! you wanted us to come up with a plan, and when we do its not good enough?

Sunshine-96: *can barely talk from laughing so hard* thats not what i meant! you had an awesome idea! but while were looking in aero i thought that we should split up so we can look in more places at once! but one of us should stay with taylor incase he feels sick again. *smile sympathetically at tay*

Hollster09: *blushes* Oh.. okay :) lol that sounds good. I'll stay with tay, and you can go search okay?

Sunshine-96: mmkay, sounds good. *looks at watch and it says 10:30* okay we should meet at the foodcourt at noon 'cause the doctor said that taylor has to take his meds then and he's supposed to eat when he takes it. 'cause if he don't he'll puke.

Hollster09: haha okay, well we're gunna hide in the janitors closet until then, i think i seen pigman in dicks sporting goods.... *runs to janitors closet*

Sunshine-96: okay! *quickly runs to american eagle as to not be spotted by pigman*

Hollster09: haha.. Now a little preview of me and tay...  
Taylor: ummm holly... i think i might barf...

me: ?! umm uh um uh ummm uh.. ?! Ummmm well maybe you can have your meds early.. but idk if you should... *calls rach and asks you what you think*

Sunshine-96: comes and finds ya'll* you think you're gonna barf taylor? *puts hands on hips and shakes head dissaprovingly at tay* taylor did you take medicine without eating this morning..?

Hollster09: taylor: mayyyybbeeee.. *looks down at floor*

me and you: BAD!

me: well, you need to eat then! *runs to food cort*

Sunshine-96: (btw i know how he feels cuz this happened to me one time lol) EEEK! we gotta get you some food tay!  
tay: but i'm not hungry!  
me: well trust me, you will be. just after you eat like one taco, okay? *pats his shoulder*

Hollster09: Taylor: *Sigh* okay...

me: *orders his taco*

Taylore:*eats taco really fast* OH! GET ME ANOTHER ONE!

me; *buys another one* Okay, rach why dont you stay with him, and ill go look for jake. ANd watch out for pigman!

Sunshine-96: *nods and watched taylor devour his second taco* okay. and you watch out too!

Hollster09: OKAY!:) *Runs to aeropostale, but finds nothing, then to kay jewlers and finds nothing, then to old navy and finds nothing...* *runs back to the food cort to find ya'll*

me: I cant find her anywhere...

Sunshine-96: *looks at you while taylor is asleep on my shoulder* i think we may have over-done him *giggles* maybe we should get a hotel and start over tomorrow..

**HEY! Hope you liked it:) Please review! :D**


	8. Flying turtles

**Disclaimer: We dont own twilight :*(**

Hollster09: AW! Oka- wait... *searches pockets* Sorry, girl, we're broke....

Sunshine-96: *stares at you* omg... and i don't have any either, 'cause i gave all mine to you for safe keeping! *looks at sleeping taylor* awww.. should we wake him up and ask him if he has some?

Hollster09: ummmmm i guess we'll have too. *pats his shoulder softly* Taylor... wake up.....

Sunshine-96: *taylor wakes up and jumps, making him butt heads with me*  
me: owwww

Hollster09: me: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHH!

tay and you: ?!

Sunshine-96: *rubs head with slightly pouty face* i guess we should be goin to the hotel..

Hollster09: haha nice.. buttttttttttttt we never asked if he had money..  
me: Tay, do you have money?

Tay: well... *blushes*

Sunshine-96: *puts on thinking cap*

hollster09: Me: TAY! Why dont you have money?

Tay: I got hungry okay?

me: ?!? WHAT!?

Tay: *blushes*

Me: *shakes head*

Sunshine-96: *rolls eyes* omg taylor i'm sure you have at least like one credit card...

Hollster09: Tay: OH YEAH! *pulls out credit card* LETS GO!

me: YAY! *runs to hotel with you and tay*

Sunshine-96: *sits on bed in the hotel room* OMG ya'll! ya know what i just realized!??

Hollster09: EEK! What?

Sunshine-96: *looks at all 3 of us* we REALLY need to get some new clothes...

Hollster09: *smells her shirt* wow... Yeah we do...

Tay: i dont really....

me: Well,then you can stay here and keep watch, while WE take ur credit card to the mall!*grins*

me and you: *runs to mall*

Sunshine-96: *comes back and takes shower and then orders room service*

Hollster09: *looks out window and gasps* OMG ITS A FLYING TURTLE WITH TWO BAGS OF TINY GRAPES WITH HIM! EEEKKKK!

Sunshine-96: *screams in terror* NOOOOO! they found me again! *dives into taylor's arms for protection*

Hollster09: RACHEL! HOW COULD YOU LEAD THEM HERE?! *slaps you then feels bad and starts crying*

Sunshine-96: I-I AM S-SORRY O-OKAY? *leans around tay to pat your arm*

Hollster09: NO ITS NOT OKAY! *looks down at the floor* Do.. you... have ... any... idea.. what.. they.... can ...do?

Sunshine-96: *swallows and looks at scar on arm* y-y-yeah...*starts shaking and curls closer into taylor* EEEEEEEK i'm scared!

hollster09: taylor: What the heck???

me: *raises eyebrow* Should we tell him?

Sunshine-96: *hides face in taylor's chest* yeah, b-but you t-tell h-him

Hollster09: me: Okay... *bites lip and taske big breath*.. They, ummmm..... eat people.

Taylor: ?!

Me; yeah.. rachel almost got eaten a few months back, but I saved her, and the grapes are their little sidekicks..

turtles: *bangs on window trying to get in*

Tay: *super shocked face*

* * *

**HEY! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon XD PLease review**


	9. Rachels broken leg

**Disclaimer : we dont own twilight :D**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Sunshine-96: *stars crying* WE-WE HAVE TO HIDE! O-OR D-DO S-S-S-SOMETHIIIIIIING!

Hollster09: YEAH! ummmmmm *runs and hides under the bed* Tay! You can get in the closet, rach hide in the bathroom!  
turtles: *keeps banging on the window*

Sunshine-96: *curls in corner of bathroom and crys self to sleep* lol

Hollster09: *we wake you up and you realize you were alseep for 3 days*  
me: Yeah.. we got rid of the turtles though yay!

tay:*shudders* those things were freaky!

Sunshine-96: *is still totally freaked out by turtle and sits in corner*

Hollster09: *sigh* Fine.. i'll go look for jacob, tay you stay with rach. *winks at you* BYE GUYS! *walks out of the hotel*

Sunshine-96: *rocks in corner while muttering about evil turtles with grapes*  
taylor: rach, the turtle's gone, he's not gonna eat you.  
me: how do you know that!?? he could come back! *starts crying again*  
taylor: *sighs and sits down beside me to give me comforting hug*

Hollster09: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! im so jel! :( lol back to me...... *runs around looking under bushes, and trees, and FINALLY finds jake eating popcorn under a car*

Me: Why are under there???  
Jake: Its a long story... Can you help me??

Me: YEAH! *helps jake up and brings him to hotel*

Sunshine-96: *stares at jacob* OMG YOU FOUND HIM!

Hollster09: YEAH! *does victory dance*

Sunshine-96: *also does victory dance but trips and falls*

Hollster09: Me: *helps you up* Okay jake, now tell us why you were under the car eating popcorn??

Jake: I was being chased... by edward, so i hid, and the popcorn was already under there.

me: Oh.. wow.... thats weird.

taylor: Why does he look just like me?

me: *sigh* long story....

Sunshine-96: *sits beside taylor* well i love long stories! wait... do i already know this one?

Hollster09: *giggles* yeah you do :D

Sunshine-96: *blushes* oh. right. my bad...

Hollster09: so.. um what do we do now?

Sunshine-96: *looks around hotel room* um...... RANDOM DANCING!

Hollster09: ummm okay :) *starts random dancing*

Sunshine-96: *starts randomly dancing but trips AGAIN and falls; breakig my leg* *starts crying* owwwwwww my leg!

Hollster09: AH! *screams then rushes to help you muttering 'ur such a bella' *

Sunshine-96: *glares at you through my tears* well we can't all be alice's...  
taylor: shouldn't we take her to the hospital?

Hollster09: no taylor we're just going to sit here and let her die! OF COURSE WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!  
*runs to hospital carrying you* WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!

Sunshine-96: holly don't yell at taylor!

Hollster09: SORRY!  
Nurse: *runs over to you* I think shes going to need a shot for the pain....

me: EEK!

Sunshine-96: *stares up at the nurse with puppy face* WHAT!? *looks at you and taylor and jacob wit scared expression*

Hollster09: me: NOT TO MY BEST FRIEND! *grabs you off the bed and runs out of hospital* ILL FIX THIS MYSELF! (lol) *finds a sheet and a stick and makes you a cast*

Sunshine-96: *looks at sheet and stick taped to my leg* yeah, i s'pose this'll work.  
taylor: um.. no it's not.

* * *

**LOL :D Me and taylor have a huge fight in the next chapter :D Lol please review!**


	10. Me and Taylor's fight

**Dislclaimer: We dont own twilight :*(**

**Thanks for the reviews! Get us to twenty?? :D btw me and taylor have a big fight in this chapter, so in your review, tell me whos side your on :D**

Hollster09: *pushes rachel toward taylor* Then why dont YOU fix her?

Sunshine-96: *looks up at taylor innocently*  
taylor: FINE! i will! *taylor stand there for a minute and then suddenly picks me up and run at top speed to hospital*

Hollster09: *stomps foot and yells to taylor* WHAT ARE YOU DOING????

Sunshine-96: taylor: *puts me in chair in the waiting room* i'm fixing her!

Hollster09: *holds hands into fists so i dont punch taylor out of anger* HOW?!

Sunshine-96: *hopes you don't hit him as I watch*  
taylor: by taking her to the DOCTOR to get a REAL cast!

Hollster09: *stares at taylor in disgust* *YELLS* YOU FREAK! YOU CANT DO THAT! THEY'LL HURT HER WITH NEEDLES! AND THATS NOT YOU FIXING HER! THATS YOU PAWNING HER OFF ON THE DOCTOR! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY BESTIE!

Sunshine-96: shrinks against the seat*  
taylor: *yells too* WELL APPARENTLY YOU'RE NOT HER BESTIE OR YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT AFTER SHE GOT THE CAST SHE WOULD GET BETTER  
nurse: okay rachel, you're all done.

Hollster09: WHAT!!!??? * slaps taylor* I AM HER BESTIE! THATS WHY I TRIED TO MAKE HER A CAST TO HELP HER! *turns to nurse* And thank you we'll be going, but this guy *points at taylor* needs some mental help. *grabs you and runs out and back to the hotel with jake*

Sunshine-96: *looks down at my leg* HEY! i have a cast on! YAY!  
taylor: *rolls eyes at holly* DUH thats why i brought her there! our fighting distracted her.

Hollster09: I DONT CARE TAYLOR! SHOVE OFF I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE! *hands you New Moon* This will make you feel better :D

Sunshine-96: *pats taylor's shoulder* awww she won't be mad for long tay... she doesn't hold grudges.

Hollster09: *walks back into the room with you and tay* Hey taylor, i just wanted to say sorry, I shouldnt have acted like that, and sorry for slapping you, and MAYBE you were right about the whole cast thing *grins*

Sunshine-96: *smiles at you*  
taylor: *smiles and says it's fine..*

Hollster09: YAY! thanks! so ummm... *blushes* can i have a hug?

Sunshine-96: taylor: *taps finger on chin* well........ *smiles* sure

Hollster09: YAY! *hugs him for ten minutes and you have to pull me off*

Sunshine-96: *giggles at you* *suddenly has shocked and terrified expression* OMG!

Hollster09: *gasp* what?!?!

Sunshine-96: the turtle is back!! *shrieks in terror and then leans to whisper in ya'lls ears* ....and he has friends.....

Hollster09: *shrieks for ten minutes* maybe we can give them something so they'll leave!

jake: WHO ARE THEY?!?!

Sunshine-96: *starts to say what they are when manager busts out knocking on door saying HE! YOU HAVEN"T BEEN PAYING YOUR RENT!  
taylor: *picks me up since i still have a cast* LETS BLOW THIS JOINT!  
me: *grushes and holds on to tay*  
you: *grabs jake* YEAH! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!

Hollster09: all of us: *pauses*

me: WAIT! if we go out the door, the manager will catch us, but if we go out the window, the turtles will get us!!!!! And hiding wont help with either... *still holds jakes hand*

jake: *smiles down at me*

**[A/N Jacob is going to like me and taylor likes Rachel :D]**

Sunshine-96: yes that sounds awesome about the tay/jake thing! *thinks* I KNOW! okay, i'm gonna need hairspray, four shirts, a screw driver, and a match. *smiles at taylor* you can set me on the bed, taylor.

Hollster09: hehe yay! *eyes you suspiciously* umm.. okay... *grins at jake* We'll go get it for you! Taylor you get the shirts, we'll get the rest!

Me and Jake: *runs around room and finds a match, a screw driver,and hairspray* *hands it to you*

me: So.. what are you gunna do with it? *grabs Jakes hand*

Jake: *grin*

* * *

**HEHE hope you liked it :D PLease review! **


	11. Holly gets ran over

**Disclaimer: We dont own twilight.**

Sunshine-96: *gets up and uses taylor's arm for balance* i am going to use the match to set a fire, and the hair spray to get alot of smoke going, and then ill gam the hairspray with the screw driver and we can put the shirts over our noses.. and then taylor and jake can bust the door down and we'll run! *starts air up to full blast, hands ya'll tee shirts and says cover your noses with this.*

Hollster09: *runs into hall and kicks manager over* *griggles about what she did* *grabs jakes hand and runs*

Sunshine-96: *tries to run and falls over from heavy cast* GUYS! HELLLLLO!?? COME AND HELP ME!

Hollster09: Taylor: *picks you up and kisses ur cheek* Sorry *blushes*

me: *winks at you*

Sunshine-96: *makes super shocked face and then blushes really really really bad while grinning*

Hollster09: AWWWWW! :)  
all of us: *runs out of building into saftey*

me: Soooo taylor... You wearnt paying the rent I hear??? *eyes Taylor suspiciously*

Sunshine-96: *giggles*  
taylor: i forgot... *blushes*

Hollster09: Taylor! Your suppost to be the grown up here! GAH! lol i forgive you though

Sunshine-96; taylor: *grushes*  
me: *taps finger on chin* well actually he's only 17 so he's not an adult yet...  
jacob: why are we walking in the woods?

Hollster09: Okay ur right... and Idk.. but its freaky in here. *grabs jakes hand*

Sunshine-96: OMG! what if the freaky turtles are hiding in here!?? *shrieks*

Hollster09: *sighs* there not! gosh..

Sunshine-96: *blushes* oh... i guess your right... *looks around woods* this place is creeping me out. its all scary...

Hollster09: yeah lets get outta here! *runs out of woods and into road* *gets ran over* OWWWWW MY HEAD!!!!!

Sunshine-96: OMG! *helps you up* are you okay!??? should we take you to the hospital???  
jake: HOLLY!  
taylor: yeah we probably should, rach.

Hollster09: JAKE! *falls over from dizzyness*

Jake: *holds me up*

ME: *looks at taylor* Yeah... i dont feel so well.

Jake: *super shocked and worried face*

Sunshine-96: OH NO! okay jake - you need to carry her. we gotta get to a hospital - STAT! *starts heading towards town*

Hollster09: Jake: *picks Holly up*

me: *grins*

all of us: *runs to hospital*

nurse: Your going to need some meds for the pain.. and you might need a neck brace, we'll give you and x-ray.

me: *smiles* Okay..thanks.

Jake: *still has shocked face* Are you sure your feeling fine?

me: *grins* Ill be fine Jake. *hugs jake*

**

* * *

**

**Hey thanks for reading! (: please review!!**


	12. What do we do next?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight :)**

Sunshine-96: awwwwwwwww *makes worried about her bestie/awwing at jake and you face* *looks at nurse and says can i go with ya'll? at the same time jacob does*

nurse: ummm only one of you can go...  
jacob: *smiles at you*  
me: *winks*

Hollster09: *smiles back at Jake* Are you sure rach???

Sunshine-96: *bites lip for a second* um yeah, go ahead and let jake go back. i'll stay with taylor.  
taylor: *smiles at me*

Hollster09: *grins at you at taylor* okay *goes in room with nurse and Jake*  
nurse: *gives me shot*

me: *wince*

Jake: *holds my hand tight*

Nurse: *puts neck brace on me*

Me: *looks in mirror* OMG I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!

nurse: You can take it off in two weeks....

Sunshine-96: *is asleep on taylor's shoulder when you come out*  
taylor: *grushes* awww isn't she cute?

Hollster09: Jake: *smiles* yeah...

Me: *hits jakes stomach* What?

Jake: umm. ow.. kidding..

me: *grins* *grin fades* *starts crying* Oh my g-g-g-g-osh.. Look at us rachel! We are in flippin canada, my neck is messed up, your leg is broken and we're with, absolutely no offence, but two strangers! *sobs*

Jake: *pats my back*

Sunshine-96: *wakes up, startled by your sobbing, and falls off chair* OWWW MY LEG! WHAT THE FLIPPIN CRAP IS GOIN ON!??  
taylor: rachel!  
you: *sniffels and then giggles at me*

Hollster09: Well... I was saying... that we need to go home rach.

Jake: You were?

Me; Not in so many words *grins*

Sunshine-96: *pouts* awww do we have to?  
jacob: but holly! you can't leave!  
taylor: *pouts too and holds my hand*

Hollster09: *tears up* Jake... you know I don't want to..  
but when we first started trying to find taylor..  
we never told our parents where we were going..  
They must think we're dead.. But- HEY! *gets idea*  
Yall can come with us!!!!!

Sunshine-96: jacob: *grins* AWESOME!  
me: *sighs* DANG it, now we hafta go all the way back  
taylor: *grins* so? that means we all get to hang out longer *winks at me*  
me: *grushes and looks down*

Hollster09: *grins at ya'll*

Jake: *winks at me*

me: Well... um.. so uh... like.. um whos got money for a plain ride?? Or a taxi?? or a boat ride??? A train ride?!? a car???? ANYONE?!

Jake: *looks around* idk...

Sunshine-96: *yells* I AM NOT GETTING IN A BOAT! NOT WITH A HOLLY, NOT WITH A JACOB, NOT WITH A TAYLOR, NOT WITH A FOX! I WILL REFUSE IT JUST LIKE THE DUDE REFUSED GREEN EGGS AND HAM IN THE KIDS BOOK SAM I AM!  
you, jacob, and taylor: *stares at me with super shocked face*

Hollster09: *looks at you weird* Ooookkkaayyyy.... *holds jakes hand tight* well then..maybe we should call our parnets, you know they'll come get us *grins* but.. what will they think about jake and taylor? *looks at JAke with sad face*  
Jake; *returns the sad face*

Sunshine-96: *has scared expression* holly... if we call our parents  
and tell them that we went to flipping new york, california and CANADA,  
bye ourselves i might add, AND that i have a broken leg and you have  
a wacked up neck, AND that we've been spending all our time with two  
teenage boys, they'll probably be very very mad at us.

Hollster09: *sigh* your right... *gets sneaky expression* Then what are we waiting for??!??? LETS GO TO SIX FLAGS!!! WOO HOO!

ya'll: ?!

Sunshine-96: me, jake, and taylor: YEAHHHHH!!

Hollster09: WHOO HOO! *flags taxi* *rides to six flags*

Jake and Taylor: YEAH LETS GET ON THE GOLIATH!

Me and you: EEP! *super shocked face*


	13. Trying to help rachel

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight :)**

PREVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER!!!

Hollster09: *sigh* your right... *gets sneaky expression* Then what are we waiting for??!??? LETS GO TO SIX FLAGS!!! WOO HOO!

ya'll: ?!

Sunshine-96: me, jake, and taylor: YEAHHHHH!!

Hollster09: WHOO HOO! *flags taxi* *rides to six flags*

Jake and Taylor: YEAH LETS GET ON THE GOLIATH!

Me and you: EEP! *super shocked face*

* * *

Sunshine-96: *shakes head* N-NO way! i-im n-n-n-ot getting on THAT!  
worker dude: sorry, but you can't ride anything. not with a leg cast.  
me: WHAT!?? *starts crying*

Hollster09: Aw rach! *hugs you* Well, *looks at jake and tay* I am NOT leaving her alone, while we ride, and im not gunna ride a ride infront of her, so we're leaving.

Jake and Tay: *sad face* Alright..

Sunshine-96: *sniffels* well i don't wanna ruin all ya'lls fun...  
taylor: *hugs me* aw its alright rachie

Hollster09: *hits jakes arm* Arent they cute??

Jake: *Smiles and nods* Yeah...

Sunshine-96; *smiles* what do we do now????

Hollster09: *sighs* I'm kinda hungry..

Jake and Taylor: *nods*

Me: *looks at you then to Jake then to taylor* Tay, if your tired of carrying her jake can help..

Jake: You dont mind?

Me: *thinks about it* *whispers* No...I know she doesnt like you in that way :)

Sunshine-96: *stomach growls* man i'm like starving. *giggles* holly your the worst whisperer ever  
you: *grushes*  
jacob: *laughs and offers to carry me*  
taylor: *frowns at him* um...

Hollster09: Me: *sighs* C'mon Taylor! look at the history,  
have rach and jake even talked?? NOOOO! Maybe once okay?  
You have nothing to worry about!

* * *

Ooooo Is taylor gonna get mad at Jake?? you'll have to wait and see!


	14. Love fest?

**Disclaimer: We dont own twilight :(**

Sunshine-96: taylor: *grumbles* fine. *hands me to jacob*  
jake: GOSH your as tiny as holly. *pats my head*  
taylor: *scowls*

Hollster09: *grabs Taylors arm* Come here for a second..

Jake and you: *raises eyebrow* huh???

Me: Just a second guys! *walks away a little with taylor* Okay.  
heres the deal. Rachel, *points at you* Has been inlove with you  
for as long as I can remember, and Jake, i can tell by how he looks  
at me that hes definately not thinking anything about rach. So CALM  
DOWN! *giggles* Besides, don't your arms feel better?

Sunshine-96: taylor: i g-guess so.... um.... RACH'S IN LOVE WITH  
ME??? *grushes* **[A/N GRUSHES MEANS GRINS AND BLUSHES]**

Hollster09: *slaps hand over my mouth* EEK! Did I say that??  
Well, she is... *grushes too*  
Jake: *sees us grushing* *looks at rachel* WTHECK ARE THEY TALKING  
ABOUT?! I heard them both say something about love! *gets really mad  
and almost phases*

Sunshine-96: *grabs jacob's arms* JACOB! DON'T PHASE WHEN YOUR HOLDING ME! but i know how you feel! i mean what about us?? they're over there having a love fest and we're just out in the cold! and hungry! *starts crying*  
jake: *pats my back*

Holster09: me and Tay: *runs over to ya'll*

Me: Rachel whats wrong?!

Tay: *growls at Jake* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!??!?

Sunshine-96: jacob: ME!?? WHAT THE HECK DUDE! i didn't do anything to her! your the one breaking her heart over there  
me: *crys harder*

Hollster09: Me and Taylor: *look at each other* HUH?! What did he do?

Jake: Ya'lls little love fest over their! *pats ur back*

ME: EEK?! With HIM?! *points at tay* No offense.. but I'm jakes girl!

Jake: huh? Im confused!

Sunshine-96: *sniffels* you mean you don't love each other?  
taylor: of course not honey! *kisses my head*

Hollster09; Jake: *hugs me* Really?

Me and Taylor: *yells* YES! WERE SURE!

Sunshine-96: *stand up and rubs backside* UM EXCUSE ME JAKE!?  
its great ya hugged holly and all, but please don't drop me *laughs*

Hollster09; Jake: OH MY GOSH! I'm sorry!

Me: *giggles*

Sunshine-96: *giggles* its okay jake... y'know, why don't we getme  
some crutches? then i can actually walk.

Hollster09: Jake: *hands you to taylor* Im fastest obviously so  
ill go get them be back in a flash!

Sunshine-96: *raises eyebrows* okay mr fasty von fastyton, put ur  
money where ur mouth is then..

Hollster09: Jake: Hey! *raises hands* Its not me its that im a  
werewolf.. but okay... *runs and is back in like ten seconds*  
*hands rachel crutches*

Sunshine-96: thanks jake!

Hollster09: Jake: *nods* Your welcome

Me: So... where are we going again? We cant go to far, because i  
have to go to the same doctor to get my neck brace off in two weeks....

Sunshine-96: *rubs stomach* umm i think we were gonna get something to eat...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :) i'll try to update soon!


	15. Whats Jake's deal?

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight :D**

**HEY! Thanks for reading! (: And reviewing!**

Hollster09: Yeah!  
Jake: *holds onto your elbow* Are you sure you can walk alright?

Taylor: *growls*

me: Shes fine, lets go *points out of the woods*

Sunshine-96: *giggles and whispers to you* man taylor is a really jealous person...  
taylor: HEY i heard that!  
me: *griggles*

Hollster09: *smiles at you* Looks like im not the only horrible whisperer *grins*

Everyone: *keeps walking into town* *gets their*

Jake: What are we gonna eat?

Me: PIZZA!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine-96: *squeals* YEAH! Pizza sounds awesome! boyz?

Hollster09: Jake and Tay: YEAH!!!!!

All of us: *walks to pizza place*

Sunshine-96: *gets us table and waitor comes up and we order our  
drinks and food* MAN i am starving! i hope they hurry up with the  
food... so jake, um, do you have any money? 'cause me and holly are  
broke and so is taylor...

Hollster09: Jake: *smiles* *scoots just a bit to close to you* Don't worry *still grinning* I got this

Me and tay: :O

Sunshine-96: O.o umm okay, thanks. *giggles slightly*  
you: ... *ahems at jake*  
taylor: *grabs my hand and frowns slightly at jacob*

Hollster09: *Growls* *grabs jakes hand and kisses his cheek*

Jake: *grins at holly*

*thinks* what was THAT about?

* * *

Woah... Whats Jake deal??? Keep reading and see! :) Please review!


	16. WE'RE HUNGRY!

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight :(**

Sunshine-96: jake: what was what about?  
me: *shrugs* i don't know. *smiles at taylor*  
taylor: *smiles back and plays with a peice of my hair*

Hollster09: *slams fists down on table* WHERES ARE FLIPPIN FOOD!??!  
*stands up and starts yelling at waitresses*

Sunshine-96: me, jake, and tay: O.o umm holly sit down...  
jacob: um sorry waitress. *grabs you by the waist and makes you sit  
down*

Hollster09: Jake: YO MAN! Get ur hands off my girl! *grabs me into his lap*

Me: *grushes*

Sunshine-96: me and tay: *busts out laughing*  
you and jake: wtheck??  
taylor: umm i didn't have 'my hands on your girl' you're the one that  
made her sit down.

Hollster09; oh woah sorry i got the names mixed up.. lol anyways  
*sits down* sorry im just REALLY HUNGRY!!!

Sunshine-96: *sighs* I AM TOO! *pouts* TAYYYY make them bring the food faster!

taylor: how am i supposed to that? *raises eybrows*

me: *giggles* use your pretty hazel brown eyes to make them all daze-y  
so they do what you say

tay: *grushes sheepishly* do i do that to you?

me: *playfully narrows eyes* only when you want me to give you  
something.

Hollster09: *Grins at yall* Yeah Tay i'm sure you can make them get our food out here reaaalllyy fast.

Jake: HOLLY!

Me: *sigh* umm if you've forgtten, you and tay are like twins  
DDUUUUHHHH!

Jake: Ohhhh right , well can I do it?

Me: I dont care who does it as long as they do it NOW!  
Atually why dont you BOTH go? That food will be here in like two  
seconds!

Me and you: *grins*

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! Please review!:) 'Cause some of you haven't been reviewing! *raises eyebrow* lol jk**


	17. LOL

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight :(**

Sunshine-96: *giggles at you and is still giggling when they come back*  
taylor: what are you giggling at?  
me and you: :O  
me: nothing you need to know about *stuffs mouth full of pizza*

Hollster09: *laughs butt off at you* Like they dont know rach? HAHHAAHHA  
Jake and Tay: ??

SUnshine-96: *punches your arm* well i'm sure they do! - *rolls eyes*  
- but um.. i don't really want to tell them!  
jake and tay: !?  
jake: tell us what??  
me: oh you've done it now holly

Hollster09: *sigh* ya'll are all dorks. Okay, well the other day  
shane through a ball, and we said it looked like it was saying DUUHHHH,  
and when I said duuhhhh earlier I said duuuhhhhh(like shanes ball)  
And obviously that sounded weird.  
Jake: Oh,well that wasnt all ya'll made it out to be *eats pizza*

Sunshine-96: *smacks forehead* okay obviously none of you knew what  
i meant. so lets just say for future reference saying something is  
like someone's ball isn't the best idea, alright? *scarfs down pizz  
hungrily* OWWWWW OW OW I BUNNED MY TUWN!

Hollster09: Um, no we knew what you were talking about just didn't  
explain it well. Why dont YOU try misses burnt tounge?

Sunshine-96: *glares at you* umm i wasn't talking about explaining  
where we got 'duhhhhh' from i was talking 'bout why it didn't sound  
when you said 'like shane's ball'. and i am most certainly NOT telling  
them why that is.

Hollster09: umm im confused so lets just eat! *eats super allot of pizza*

Sunshine-96: *sits back and pats stomach* mmm that was good pizza.. so  
what do we do now?

Hollster09: Idk.. How about we- *gasp!* Omg! *covers face* We have to  
get out NOW! *runs up to the cashier and slams down money still  
hiding face* Have a good day! * grabs yall and runs out and into a  
allie* EEK! THERE IS FLIERS WITH OUR FACES ON THEM THAST SAY MISSING!

Sunshine-96: *slaps hand over mouth* OMG seriously? what do we do?  
WHAT IF ITS A TRICK AND SOME FREAK SAW US AND KILLED OUR FAMILIES  
AND IS NOW TRYIN TO GET US!?? *starts having a panic attack*

Hollster09: Taylor: *rubs your back* Its okay hun...  
Jake: *eyes you suspiciously*  
Me: That could happen.... maybe its... *gasp* PIGMAN!  
Jake: Whos pigman?  
Taylor: Long story, we'll tell you when rach calms down....  
me; Yeah...

SUnshine-96: *leans into taylor* we need to go hide NOW!

Hollster09: Dont get all crazy on us... But I agree *grabs Jakes arm*  
Lets go um.... where do we go??!  
Jake: Calm down holly!  
Me: I"M !!!! *says as shaking really  
hard*

Sunshine-96: jacob: *pats your head and holds your hand* its fine holly. lets go umm.. to another hotel?  
taylor and me: *nods*

* * *

**_*grins* Hope you liked it! please review!_**


	18. SHOPPING!

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight :*(**

**Hey!:) Thanks for all the reivews so far!**

Hollster09: *hugs Jake and walks to the hotel* Its soooo freeeziinggg  
BRRRR *shivers*

Sunshine-96: *looks at calendar* WELL I WONDER WHY! we're in flipping Canada in the fall! we really need to get some new clothes *eyes mine  
and ya'lls clothes* and me and holly should get our hair cut so no one will recognize us and turn us into *gulp* ..p-pigman..

Hollster09: Yeah! *grins tauntingly at Jake* Got anymore money??

Jake: *returns the grin* Yeah sure Hun.

me: *GRINS!* *Whispers to you* he called me hun!!!!

Jake: *hands us money* Here, ya'll get whatever. Its on me. *grins* Me and Taylor will um... *looks at taylor* *shrugs* Find something to do,  
and meet you two at the from of the mall in an hour.

Sunshine-96: *nods* kk sounds good. *me and you get awesomeley cute haircuts and start looking for clothes* OMG the boys are such dorks!  
they need new clothes too! *sigh* i guess we'll have to pick them out.. *giggles*

Hollster09: *grins* *picks Jake out a Florida Gators tee shirt and some dark jeans.* Oooh he'll be cute in this *grins* whatcha getting for taylor? *grabs a Florida Gators hat too*

SUnshine-96: ummm *taps finger on chin and looks around* OOOH *picks out light wash jeans and a dark blue polo* awww he's gonna be so  
adorable *griggles*

Hollster09: Ooh he is *winks* Okay lets go see if their in front of the mall yet! *runs to the front of the mall* :*( Their not here yet!  
Bad! I guess we can wait..

* * *

**OMG! I am sorry this chapter was so terribly short!! But I wont be updating for a few days, because I have a very busy weekend ahead of me! And a pretty busy week too.. So Please forgive me for that! Love, Hollster09!**


	19. Kareoke!

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight :) **

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a while, but I've been busy with other stories...**

Sunshine-96: *sits down* yeahhh i guess we can. *yawns*  
you: are you gonna fall asleep and make me be bored!?  
me: no! of course not! *falls asleep 5 minutes later lol*

Hollster09: *laughs at you* *looks through the window waiting* *hits you* THERE HERE!  
And they are SO cute..:)

Sunshine-96: *looks up* awwwww they are.... *giggles* cue swooning! lol

Hollster09: NO! Cue the get ur butt up and go give them the clothes with me! lol  
*grabs your arm and pulls you up*

Sunshine-96: *laughs* yeah... *walks over there with you* BOYS! you were like such dorks  
too! so we got you some.

Hollster09: Jake and Taylor: Oh thanks! *grabs clothes and goes into bathroom* *gets  
dressed* *comes out*  
me and you: AW! *pass out*

Sunshine-96: *giggles* *kisses taylor's cheek*  
taylor: *grushes* aww i missed you

Hollster09: *grins at you two* OKAY! Nowww its time for...................................  
you tay and jake: *waits*  
Me: well kareoke DUH! I mean what else could it be? Gah *sticks tonge out*

Sunshine-96: WTHECK!?  
jake: aww hooooolly i dont wanna!

Hollster09: *stomps foot* Anyone else got a better idea?

Sunshine-96: *shrugs* not really... boys??

Hollster09: Jake: No, but im NOT singing!  
me: fine... OH! I know what we should do! I gotta get this thing off my neck!

Sunshine-96: *slaps forehead* OMG i totally forgot about that! c'mon, lets go! *grabs  
taylor's hand*  
you and jake: okay *starts walking for the doctor*

Hollster09: *gets to the doctor*  
nurse: okay you can come back now.  
All of us: *tries to go in*  
Nurse: no no no, only one person can come....  
me: *Links arms with rach* I'm takin my bestie this time *grins at you*  
Jake: ???  
Me: *kisses his cheek* I'll be back soon :)

Sunshine-96: *grins* aww poor jake-y poo! *pats his back* i think you'll survive. *giggles*

Hollster09: jake: *sad face* Alright....  
me: *sad face while walks into the room*  
nurse: *does a bunch of crap then takes neck brace off*  
Me: *rubs neck* Ahh thats better! I need a shower though!

Sunshine-96: *laughs* yeah probably. *grabs your arm and walks out to the room*  
we're baaaaaaack! *says in sing-song voice*

Hollster09: Jake: *hugs me* you look better *grins*  
me: *GRUSH!* Yeah.. I need to take a shower though.. do they have one here? My neck  
smells weird

Sunshine-96: *grins at yall* umm actually you should probably use the one at the hotel  
girl...

Hollster09: *slaps forehead* OH I forgot we were staying at a hotel... *grush again*

* * *

**Hey! thanks for reading! :) please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Sunshine-96: *giggles* c'mon tay *smiles*  
taylor: *takes my hand* *starts waling for hotel*

Hollster09: *grabs jakes hand* *gets to hotel* *gets a shower* *gets out and gets  
dressed* *does monkey dance*

Sunshine-96: *looks at you confused* WTHECK are you doing!?  
jake: OOO AH AH!  
me and tay: !!!

Hollster09: ITS THE FLIPPIN MONKEY DaNCE COME ON!  
Jake: *joins in*

Sunshine-96: me and tay: ...  
you and jake: *continues monkey dance*  
me: maybe we should..  
taylor: go?  
me: yeah. lets go down stairs *smiles*  
taylor: okay *grabs my hand* lets go. * walks down to the hotel food place with me*

Hollster09: Me and Jake: *finishes dance*  
Jake: That was fun!  
me: I KNOW! Did you guys- HEY! WHERES RACH AND TAY!? *runs around room* EEK!!!!  
THEIR GONE!!

Sunshine-96: *gets some pizza* hey taylor we whouls get jacob and holly some too  
taylor: *nods and smiles* aww your so sweet rach! you're right. we might as well go up stairs and give it to them now, too.  
me: okayyyy *smiles* *puts my arm aorund tay's waist* lets go.

Hollster09: *is still freaking out when yall get upstairs* WHERE DID YALL GO!!! I WAS SO  
WORRIED!!!!  
jake; Yeah... she like went all phsycho!

Sunshine-96: omg im so so so sorry! we went down stairs to get some food!

Hollster09: *starts crying* *hugs you* I THOUGHT MY BESTIE WAS KIDNAPED! *sniffles*

Sunshine-96: *pats your back* aww its okay... i was just getting pizza.. here want some!?

Hollster09: *cheers up* YEAH! PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunshine-96: *grin* ur so easy to please...

Hollster09: *grins while eating pizza*  
Jake: *eats pizza too* Yeah she was totally freaked out..

Sunshine-96: taylor: oh sorry, but yall were acting like freaks and me and rachie were  
hungry, so..  
me: *nods* yeah

Hollster09: *grins* Its okayyyyy.....

Sunshine-96: YAY!  
taylor: aww your so cute  
me: *grush*

Hollster09: *grin* Soooo what should we do now?? *looks out window* OMG ITS  
SNOWING! (yeah idk if i snows in canada but if it doesnt..... it does now :D) lets go  
snow sleddding or something!

Sunshine-96: taylor and jake: YEAH!!!!  
me: okay, um sounds good, but we need to get some heavy clothes and stuff so we dont get frostbite  
you and the boys: *groans* gosh rach do you always have to be the mom??  
me: of course! *smiles*

Holster09: YEAH LETS- *groans* Waaaiiittt.... *points* Rachels leg..  
Jake: Awww mannnnnn!!!!! *pouts*

Sunshine-96: *feels bad* *clears throat* no i-its okay, i didn't really wanna go anyway..  
um, ya'll go have fun! i'll just... *looks around* watch tv or read or something

Hollster09: WHAT!? NO FLIPPIN WAY AM I LEAVING MY BESTIE HERE! WERE STAYING!  
JAke and Tay: *glance at each other* Ooookkayy....  
Me: *hugs you* *grins* :DDDDD

* * *

**Heyyyy whats up guys?! Thanks for reading! PLease review!:D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Sunshine-96: *smiles* thanks bestie.  
tay: well i dont wanna go with out rach..  
jake: well i dont wanna go alone!  
me: hmm..*taps finger on chin* i got it! if ya'll want to, holly and jake can go and me  
and taytay can stay here. *grins and taylor*  
taylor: *grins back*

Hollster09: *grins* OKAY! crud i forgot where we were going????

Sunshine-96: umm weren't ya'll go go icesledding or something?  
jake: oh yeah

Hollster09: Yeah! Thanks! *hugs you* *waves to taylor* BYE! *goes to icesledding place*  
Jake your going to have to help me *giggles* I've never done this before..  
Jake: *grins* Sure Hun. :)

Sunshine-96: *clears throat awkwardly* soooo... um... do you wanna do something,  
taylor?  
tay: uh, i guess so. *smiles* we just cant get pizza though, or holly will have another  
heart attack.  
me: *busts out laughing* yeah... that was hilarious... wanna go down to the arcade!?  
taylor: SURE!

Hollster09: (AWW!)  
Jake: *holds my hand while we skate*  
Me: *falls over*  
Jake: *falls over too&  
me and Jake: *griggles*  
me: Wow, were not to good at this.. Maybe we should do something else.  
Jake: Yeah.. How about we just go for a walk?  
Me: *grins* Sure  
me and jake: *walks*

Sunshine-96: (AWWW...)  
me and taylor: *looks around and theres only one gross germy pinball machine*  
me: eww. ummm tay can we go somewhere else?  
taylor: sure, babe. where do ya wanna go?  
me: *GRUSH* umm actually im kinda hungry.  
taylor: *grin* okay lets go get some food. *holds my hand and we walk for the  
restaraunt*

Hollster09: Me and Jake: *sees yall* HEY! *waves* *runs over to you*  
Jake: What are you guys up to?  
Taylor: Getting something to eat.  
Me: *grins* Is it okay if we come? *glaces at jake* Im hungry too...

Sunshine-96: SURE! 'course you can come bestie! but no. *shakes head* jacob black canNOT come.  
you, tay, and jake: ! :O  
me: *busts out laughing* JUST KIDDIN!

Hollster09: me*gets over shock* oh LOL okay:)  
Jake: *is still sort of confused*  
me: *grabs jake's hand* Aw its okay

Sunshine-96: me: *tries unsuccessfally to stop giggling* yeah i was just kidding, jacob.  
*gives him friendly half hug* okay c'mon cuz i am STARVING!  
taylor: *smiles* *grabs my hand*  
you and jake: *follow us to the eating place*

Hollster09: *suddenly goes bipolar* (as you know i always do) What?! The flippin 'eating  
place'?! I'm not eating ANYWHERE called the 'eating place'! WTHECK FRED!?

Sunshine-96: (hahah yeah you do lol)  
me, jake, and tay: :O  
me: bestie its not really called the 'eating place' its called idk, like the hotel restaraunt  
jacob: actually its called 'la hotel restarunatee'  
taylor: *nods* yeah get it right.  
me: *rolls eyes*

Hollster09: Umm *grush* oh..  
Jake: *wraps arm around me* Lets go! im starved!  
All of us: *walks there* *sits down*  
Jake; What kinda food do they have here?  
me: *looks at menu* EEK! Chopped liver? Pig noses? Cow tounges? EW!!!!

Sunshine-96: *gags* EW THATS GROSS! umm dont they have anything else?  
taylor: well we can all get fries. will that work?  
jake: sure.  
me and you: NO! WE'RE STARVING!  
taylor and jake: ughhh no lets just stay here!  
me: *grins evilly and leans over to whisper "watch this" to you* *does cute irrisistable  
puppy dog pouty face* but tayyyyy the food here's nasty! cant we pleeeease go  
somewhere else? *pouts and makes self look adorable*

Hollster09: *hides giggle*  
Jake and Tay: *almost in tears*  
Tay: OF COURSE RACHEL!  
All of us: *runs out super fast*  
me: *grins to you*

Sunshine-96: *grins at you and mutters "and thats how you do that"* *smiles lovingly at  
taylor* thanks taytay. *grins at jake* thanks jake.  
jake and taylor: *nods seriously*

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed our crazy, stupid-ness hehe:) Oh! And Merry Christmas!! Please review!**


	22. WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Hollster09:

us: *goes inside*  
all of us: *goes to our room*  
you: its so warm in here!  
me: *grins* I've been warm. *winks at jake*

Sunshine-96: me: *puts hands on hips* HEY none of that! *wiggles finger at you and jacob*  
taylor: mmmhmm... *eyes yall suspiciously*

Hollster09: Well, umm *cough/stutters* We wearnt THAT close.. ya know, but ya know,  
well ya know um.. heat like ya know, flies around.. ya know?  
Jake: *nods really fast*

Sunshine-96: me: uh-huh, sure. *raises eyebrows*  
taylor: *mutters* well i know a certain werewolf and teenage girl whos a little too  
nervous..  
me: *laughs* *thinks* *realizes something* oooooooooh yes exactly taylor! HOLLY  
ABIGAIL LLOYD AND JACOB WHATEVERYOURMIDDLENAME IS BLACK YOU ARE IN SOOO  
MUCH TROUBLE!

Hollster09: Jake and me: *looks at eachother nervously*  
Jake: Well, we didn't ya know. like DO anything.. but ya know.. umm *glances at me*  
Me: Yeah, Ya know.. We're not Bad haha *chuckles nervously* But ya know well.. umm..  
You and Taylor: *raises eyebrow*  
me *whispers something to Jake*  
Jake: *nods* Well, heres the thing.. Holly was cold, and well ya know, I'm warm so...  
we kinda snuggled for like an  
hour at the park..  
me: *grins remembering it* NOw! BAD TAYLOR AND RACHEL SAYING WE WERE DOIN'  
SOMETHING BAD! Maybe... *eyes you both* It's guilty consionce...  
Jake: Yeah... mmhmm hmmm *snapd finger* I know whats goin in here.. mhmm  
hmmm..

Sunshine-96: me: *blushes like really super bad* WHAT!? NO! OF COURSE NOT!  
taylor: *also blushing* yeah for real WE only hug. unlike two wanting-to-change-the-subject-snugglers.  
me: *stutters* y-yeah...

Hollster09: UGH! DOnt judge us!  
Jake: Heyyyy why is rach blushing so much? huh huh? HUH? *screams*  
me: Jake! dude calm down... *blushes*

Sunshine-96: me: :O *runs and hides behind taylor* w-what!? im-im not b-blushing its  
just.. uhh... hot.. in.. here...?  
taylor: *gives me confused look* no its not.  
me: YES. IT. IS. thats why my face is red.

Hollster09: Jake: *grins and flexs muscles* Thats because im in here.  
me: *slaps jakes arm* Jake! Shes lying doofus!  
Jake: *blushes* oh..  
me: *giggles* ANyways... Did ya'll do something?!?!?!?

Sunshine-96: me: *barely peeks around taylor's arm* um NO of course not we're not  
bad! or idiots.  
taylor: yeah! *looks at me* are you still hot? we can turn on the ac or you can go  
change into what you bought yesterday when we went to the store while jacob and  
holly were iceskating.  
me: *slaps his arm* shut up!

Hollster09: me: *gasp* WHAT?!  
Jake: *raises eyebrow*  
me: WTHECK FRED?! what did you buy!?  
Jake: *eyes you*

* * *

**LOL! Sorry it takes me so long to update! Please review!**


	23. OO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Sunshine-96: me: jake stop staring your freaking me out! *laughs nervously* well, um, its  
been getting really hot in here at night, *cough* um you know, 'cause jake's "108  
degress over there" and so i wanted to get something new to sleep in, so yesterday,  
me and taylor um went to the mall, and i uhhh made him sit outside, and ummm i  
got these little shorts and tanktop to sleep in from VS. *coughs and blushes and laughs  
nervously*

Hollster09: RACHEL! You cant wear little shorts and a tank top in front of them! Bad gur!  
But hey what do they look like? *grins*

Sunshine-96: *grins* well i was gonna have a blanket on until they went to sleep OH-  
and they are so cute they're, umm crap i can remember.  
taylor: the tanktop's black and has like a little bit of lace at the top and the shorts are  
differenet color pink striped.  
you and jake: *raise eyebrow*

Hollster09: Umm... *looks at you* I thought he wasn't in there when you got them...  
Jake: *busts out laughing* TAYLOR! Dude! Did you peek in the bag!?

Sunshine-96: taylor: ummm no you weirdo-jacob. and yeah i wasnt in there at FIRST, but  
then rach made me go in there 'cause the worker guy was like checking her out and  
she got freaked out so i had to go wait beside her while she bought them.  
me: yeahhhh *frowns* that guy was perverted! he asked me if i needed help trying them  
on!  
you: um ew.  
tay: hey you didnt tell me that! whoa that guy is a pervert. i cant believe he asked you  
that!  
taylor and jacob: *stare off into space for like 10 minutes*  
me: *glares at them both

Hollster09: *slaps Jakes arm* *starts crying* *runs into the bathroom and locks the door*  
*bawls*

Sunshine-96: me: *glares at jacob* ooooh you've done it now!  
jacob: what did i do!?  
me: *scoffs* excuse me? off into space retard? what were you thinking of just  
now.  
jake: *grins* pie.  
me: pie.  
jake: yep.

Hollster09: me: *hears what you two said* *comes out of bathroom* *wipes away last  
tear* R-r-really?  
Jake: *hugs me* of course!  
me: *whispers to you* Should I believe him?

Sunshine-96: me: *thinks* hmmm umm maybe. jacob?  
jacob: yeah?  
me: what kind of pie?  
jacob: pumpkin...?  
me: *grins at you* okay you can believe him. *starts glaring at taylor now*

Hollster09: *grins* Okay *hugs jake back* *glares at taylor* now YOU *points finger at  
taylor* What were you thinkin' 'bout?

Sunshine-96: taylor: huh?  
me: *clears throat* what were you thinkin about like two minues ago?  
taylor: things.

* * *

**LOL!! I loved this chapter! lol ;) hope you enjoyed our randomness! Please review!**


	24. LAST CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Hollster09: oooooo.... What kind of things?  
Jake: *gets defensive* YEah! What things!?  
me: Jake.. what is ur deal?

Sunshine-96: me: *raises eyebrows* calm down jake! gosh what the heck is up with you?  
jake: well i just think of you as my little sister.  
me: aww thats sweet. *smiles at you* *remembers taylor* hello are you gonna answer?

Hollster09: Yeah he is so sweet:) *hold jakes hand* *looks at taylor* Yeah what kind  
things??

Sunshine-96: taylor: *gives us confused look* like things! like um, cats, and trees, and  
video games and fighting and movies and Saw IV, and ummmm cokes.  
jacob: :O umm thank you for that wonderful insight to your brain. *coughs* loser  
*coughhs*  
me and you: *bust out laughing*  
me: *grins* okay i guess there wasnt anything to be glaring about girl! *eyes jacob*  
dont call my man a loser.

Hollster09: Me: Yeah! Taylors NOT A FLIPPIN LOSER!  
all of you: o.O  
Me: Well.. ya know he's just not..  
Jake: Umm okay.. anyways sorry rach..

Sunshine-96: me: *smiles* its okay jake. so erm, anyways.. *coughs* what were we  
doing before these wonderful conversations?  
you, jake, and and tay: *busts out laughing*

Hollster09: LOL well, i dont think we were doing anything.. why dont we play a game?

Sunshine-96: um okay what should we play?

Hollster09: Taylor and Jake: *grins sneakily at eachother*  
Jake: 1 2 3 4 !!!!!!!!!!  
Taylor: THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!  
Jake: IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND!  
Taylor: SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT  
Jake: NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!  
Taylor: BUT THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!  
Me and you: O.O

* * *

**Well, that was the last of it.. I figured since I started with something random, I should end with randomness:) Thanks for reading!! ILY!!**


End file.
